fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spraytron
Spraytron The Spraytron is a Viratron created when Marcus manages to track a captured Viratron Gamma Upgrade to one of the Davenport Industries' more remote hangars. Marcus used the "melt" Metavirus to infect a fire extinguisher & the locker it was in. The Spraytron is armed with an arm-mounted extinguisher that has been modified to spray an acidic mist. Marcus used it to dissolve the vent covers of the hangar to enter. Data from it was used to mark the arrival of Spraytron Upgrade. The Spraytron is oddly polite, but Marcus wishes he had more eloquent 'Trons' as the Spraytron's idea of getting the job done is to melt random objects to keep itself occupied. While it was fully prepared to be destroyed with the Lab Rats when Marcus trapped them with the hangar's self-destruct mechanisms activated, it was instead deleted by Adam & Bree with twin blasts from their Gear Blasters. Profile *Identification Number: S-20 *Install Metavirus: DISSOLVE *Production Motif: Acid *Height: 191 cm. (6 feet, 3.19 inches) *Weight: 251 kg. (553 lbs.) Spraytron Upgrade The Spraytron Upgrade is a Viratron Beta Upgrade sent to collect Spraytron's data, most notibly the metal-dissolving acidic spray-arm. It had arrived when the Cheetah Racer Ace had arrived to free the trapped Lab Rats from being blown up from a self-destructing Hanger 7. It had damaged Ace's legs & left arm with it's spray-arm, but Chase used it to his advantage by forcing the arm onto the hanger doors, managing to free the trapped Lab Rats at the last second. While it had team-upped with the former Cuttertron Upgrade, the Spraytron Upgrade was destroyed by the newly-formed Gear Titan. Profile *Height: 43.0 m *Weight: 2400 t Spraytron 2.0 The Spraytron 2.0 is a Viratron that Emily created with the "stick" Metavirus infects a spray painter. Spraytron 2.0's aerosol paint spray allows him to alter the appearance of his target, though the paint is water soluble. While created to distract Danny from the events unfolding, Marcus gives Spraytron 2.0 the task to find out Chase's glitches. Managing to pose as Tasha to uncover Chase's glitches before Danny destroys the aerosol paint spray, Spraytron 2.0's attempt to use the glitches failed as he is destroyed by the primary Lab Rats. Profile *Identification Number: E-24 *Install Metavirus: PAINT *Production Motif: Spray Painter *Height: 206 cm. (6 feet, 9.1 inches) *Weight: 270 kg. (595 lbs.) Spraytron 2.0 Upgrade The Spraytron 2.0 Upgrade is created when Spraytron 2.0's Metavirus is installed into a Viratron Alpha Upgrade body, using its aerosol paint to hide itself as a building in a district full of highrises. With the aid of Davenport Industries, the Gear Hercules manages to destroy the Spraytron 2.0 Upgrade. Profile *Height: 52.3 m *Weight: 1480 t External Links *Sprayloid - The Spraytron's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki *SprayZord - The Spraytron Upgrade's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki *Sprayloid 2 - The Spraytron 2.0's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki *SprayZord 2 - The Spraytron 2.0 Upgrade's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki Category:Lab Rats: GB Category:Viratrons Category:Monsters